So this is Christmas
by PartyPoisonx
Summary: ONESHOT.Christmas was never Dallas's favorite holiday.[dallasXcherry]


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**ONE**

"_**So this is Christmas?" **_

The sneer on Dallas Winston's face could not have been bigger when he realized that evening that yes, in fact, it was Christmas. The days of hiding out from the cops had been sent in such solitude he'd lost track of the days gone by. Now, as the light sparkled down the beaten street and Families laughs could be heard through out of the neighborhood, Dallas felt a dull pain in his black hole that doctors called a heart. For years he's blocked out that pain of childhood life and memories. The day his mother left him standing in the doorway, clutching his mothers dress skirt so tightly his knuckles turned white. How he begged her not to leave him with Daddy. She'd only smiled sadly and kissed his creased forehead. **_"I don't belong here. You'll be better off."_** She'd barley whispered in his ear, tears almost choking her. A car horn honked and she kissed him one last time. Then she turned and walked out of his life.

Dallas's tears blurred the site of her red hair and her outline. He's chased after the car until his 5-year old body gave out in the street, his feet cut up and raw. That Christmas was his last. His father didn't come home for 3 days and when he did, he beat Dallas to the edge of his life, saying hurtful things. The child took his beatings, knowing it was his fault his mother was gone.

"And all I got that year cigarettes"

Dallas shook his head at the memory and traced his hand over garland that was wrapped around a fence. The cheap décor shed on his hand and fell loosely off the fence. Dallas cursed and wiped the glitter on his tattered jeans. "What am I, a fuckin pixie?" he mumbled, as he took out and lit what he thought was his second to last cigarette, when really, it was his last. He cursed yet again and threw the empty box into a gutter. He glanced around at the shit-faced houses decorated in lights and listened to the ear bleeding music coming from some god-forsaken house. Forcing himself not to get a song stuck in his head, he kept walking, clutching his jacket closer to him as he saw a tiny flake of white drift from the dark sky and land on his cigarette.

"For the love of…"

Dallas rolled his eyes and continued down the street towards the main road, near the train tracks. He hoped to snag a ride and head to Bucks for a good beer and sleep. God, a bed was going to feel nice. More Snowflakes fell form the sky and set the Christmas spirit a blazing. Dallas breathed in the tobacco smoke and let it out in a perfect smoke ring. He smiled at his technique, one he had learned from his old man at one of the few times he was sober.

The train tracks were already covered with a thin layer of snow when he got to them, making it hard to see the broken glass bottles and sharp objects on the ground. He took another drag and blew another ring, smiling a rare smile, watching the fluffy flakes fall on the crude ground. He took out his cigarette for a moment and stuck out his tongue, letting a flake or two land on it. Snow…man…he hadn't seen it in years. It made him feel 5 years old again as he kicked it up with his feet, almost allowing himself to sing along with the Christmas carolers in the near by distance.

The snow fall thickened and Dally hurried his walk to Bucks. Once again, another ring escaped his mouth when he blew and he watched it float, descending into the air. He followed it until his eyes laid upon a lump in the ground.

Curious, Dallas walked cautiously to the shape, not afraid nor digested. He'd seen too many dead body's to have a care. Snow had not covered it yet so Dallas could make it out. Green dress, Red hair…oh god.

_Sherry._

He dropped to his knees hurriedly and picked her up. Brushing snow from her pale face, he saw even in the dull street lamp the sight of a dark bruise forming on her cheek. Her dress was torn at the side and her lip was bleeding. And yet she was still breathing. Her eyes began to flutter at the sound of her name and they opened slightly.

"**Get off** me hood."

Dallas had to smile. Here Sherry was, bruised and almost freezing to death and she still had her god damn cocky attitude. He took off his jacket, cold air biting his bare arms and wrapped it around her and touched her face. "How long have you been laying there girly, damn, your freezing." He said, grunting as he stood up, carrying her in his arms. She mumbled something and laid her head on his shoulder, too tired to pick an argument.

"Cherry, don't do to sleep. Tell me what happened."

She didn't answer him. His heart rate picked up as he fought the cold and ongoing wind, hoping to find Bucks. He found him self humming "Blue Christmas" to keep himself occupied then worrying about the passed out girl in his arms. Boy, when he found out who did this….

Bucks building never looked so much like heaven as it did when Dallas came up on it, huffing and puffing, trembling with cold. He kicked the door open and ignored the rants of a very drunk Buck, who went right back to being knocked out when Dallas was out of sight, a Santa hat adorned crookedly on his head. Dallas tripped into the bathroom up stairs and sat Sherry on the toilet, holding her face with his hands.

"Sherry.Sherry.wake up." He repeated this, almost going into hysterics until she opened her eyes again, swaying a bit. Dallas sighed, relived and smiled sideways at her.

"Almost had me scared there for a moment Girl." Sherry narrowed her eyes but then closed them again. Dallas patted her cheek softly, waking her again. "You can't go to sleep doll. You have to stay with me okay?"

Sherry attempted to nod but ended up almost falling off the toilet. As Dallas picked her up again and set her on the sink counter, standing between her legs, she tried to talk. "I...tried...He…" her words came out broken and horse. And Dallas could smell alcohol on her breath. He took out his handkerchief and poured hot water on it from the sink and pressed it on her cheek, eyes softening at her wince. "Sherry...what...who did this to you?"

Her eyes widened and for a moment she stared into his eyes and what he saw chilled him. He saw brokenness and fear. Great fear in her eyes that almost brought him to his knee's again in front of her, his large hands cupping her face. She broke into hysterics. Tears welled down her cheeks and she crumbled in Dallas's arms, trembling violently. She whispered everything so fast to him in sobs that he couldn't understand. He rubbed her back gently and pressed small kisses to her temple. When he pulled back, he wiped her running mascara away from her bruised face.

"Sherry…I didn't get anything out of that, doll."

She blinked and stared at him for a moment, tears shining in her broken green eyes. "I…went to a friend's party. And…I drank allot…and…" she took another breathe shakily and sniffled. Dallas wiped her tears again and took her hands, trying to get her to talk more.

"One of Bobs friends found out I was helping you guys during…and…he followed me on my way home." Sherry's hands shook and she looked into Dallas's face again. "I was too drunk to fight back."

Silence fell around the two quickly. Dallas put a hand on her cheek again and wiped her eyes. She leaned into his touch, welcoming the warmth. Dallas looked in her eyes yet again and wiped her bleeding lip with the wet cloth. "He didn't…he didn't…" he couldn't get the words out, but Sherry seemed to understand. She shook her head slowly, looking down at her hand in Dallas's. "No." Dallas sighed in relief and went to hold her again. "I don't know if you want to hear this form a guy like me but…Everything's going to be okay." He felt her nod against his neck, her face buried in it. "That makes me feel safe" he heard her whisper ever so lightly, her arms going around his neck. Dallas rubbed her back gently, already feeling silent tears on his neck from Sherry again. He pulled back from her and smiled slightly. "Stop crying for chritsakes. It's Christmas." Sherry laughed a bit and looked at her torn dress. "That's great. "She mumbled, playing with the frayed strings.

Dallas looked down at her exposed leg and smiled. When Sherry followed his gaze, she scoffed and covered her bare skin. "pig." She mumbled. Dallas only grinned more and helped her down from the sink, his eyes watching her playfully. He helped her into his "bedroom" which only consisted of a small bed, a window and a dresser, and sat her on the bed.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes before you freeze." Sherry pulled a face and crossed her arms. Dallas rolled his eyes and tossed her a pair of jeans and a black shirt. "Just put those on for now." Sherry stood up shakily and clutched Dallas's shoulder as he led her to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and Dallas waited. When she came out, Dallas laughed at her site. The jeans were barley hanging off of her skinny hips and the shirt hung low. Her red hair hung in knots and tangles a bit around her shoulders and she attempted to finger brush them. Dallas smirked and took her hand again.

When they were in the room, Dallas sat with her on the bed and lit a cigarette. When he took a drag, Sherry took it out of his mouth and took a hit. "I didn't know you smoked" Dallas said, smirk still on his face. "Yeah well. Parents habits pass down." Sherry mumbled, leaning against the wall. Dallas did the same and they passed the cigarette back and forth. "Yeah. I got mine from my old man. Taught me how to do this." He blew a perfect smoke ring and smiled. Sherry smiled back and took a long drag. "My dad was always a bad influence with me too." She said quietly, closing her eyes. Dallas reached over and pulled a blanket over both of them, wrapping an arm around Sherry gently. He felt her stiffen and rolled his eyes. "Relax. You still need to get warm." Sherry nodded then, to Dallas's surprise, leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. "Some Christmas this turned out to be, huh?" She mumbled, taking another cigarette out of Dallas's hand. Dallas nodded, looking behind him out the window to see snow falling harder and wind howling.

"I've never seen this much snow in my whole life." He whispered to himself, watching the window get crystallized. Sherry nodded, blowing smoke out of the corner of her mouth. Dallas smiled, remembering that was the way his mother use to do that so smoke wouldn't get in his face. "What are smiling about, Hood?" Sherry said, smirking. Dallas shook his hand and took the cigarette in her hand and took a drag. "My mom use to smoke like the way you were." He paused then looked down at her curious green eyes. "You look allot like her. She had red hair too." Sherry smiled as Dallas reached into his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out an old tattered photograph. In the picture, his mother stood smiling by his father, holding a bundle. That bundle was Dallas the day they brought him home from the Hospital. Sherry took the picture and looked it over. "She's very pretty" she said, smiling. "Where is she now?" Dallas sighed and took the picture back, looking at it himself. "She ran off with another man when I as 5. I never saw her again."

A lump in his throat formed and he swallowed hard. Sherry looked up at him and took his hand. "I'm sorry." Dallas scoffed and stuffed the picture in his wallet. "Stupid broad should have known better than to leave me with her husband." He mumbled quietly, looking over his shoulder out the window. Sherry looked at his hand in hers and laced there fingers. "My real mom committed suicide when I was 3. She was scared she wouldn't be able to take care of me. She was only 16 when she had me." She sniffled a bit and took yet another ciggerate. Dallas's eyes softened and he stroked her hand gently. Sherry smiled and swallowed tears. "I guess were both messed up a lot, aren't we?" Dallas grinned and gave her the cigarette. "Yeah."

The bruise on Sherry's cheek had gone down and the purple tent had faded out. Dallas sighed and cupped Sherry's cheeks in his hands, catching her eyes. "I'm gunna find that guy that did this to you. I promise you. I'll make him pay." Sherry's eyes widened and she went to speak, but Dallas cut her off with his lips on her own. The kiss was fierce and Sherry struggled a bit but then relaxed and wrapped her arms around Dallas's neck. Dallas pulled back gently, a sneer on his face. "Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do, _Cherry, _He **hurt **you and you of all people should never be kicked like a dog." He kissed her hard again, liking the way she gasped when his tongue gently slipped into her mouth. When he felt her kiss back gently, he pulled his lips away and smiled, looking into her eyes. "And here to think I thought you hated me."

Sherry shook her head, eyes wide. "No. Never. I just wanted to deny everything I ever felt for you." Her voice was shaky and her cheeks were a rosy red. Dallas smiled and put his arms around her waist, one hand sliding up and cupping the back of her head. "Kiss me again." Sherry muttered, staring at him wistfully. Dallas complied and gently laid her down, climbing on top of her. He kissed her again and ran his hand up and down her side, enjoying the way she shivered at his touch. Her hands went up his shirt slowly and took it off. She stared at his chest for a moment, sliding her hand over his collarbone. He whimpered and kissed her forehead. "Dammit girl. Your driving me crazy." He muttered against her lips, hands tugging at the hem of her top. Sherry bit her lip to muffle a gasp when Dallas's hand ghosted across her stomach, lifting her shirt. Dallas kissed her again and his lips went to her neck, nipping and sucking gently. "Dallas…I." Her voice was shaky again. Dallas looked up at her to find her near tears. "Sherry…wha…"

"I love you."

"What?"

"I said…I love you."

Dallas looked into her eyes and smiled, kissing her lips lightly. "You didn't have to tell me that doll. I know." Her nervous gaze heightened when she felt his hand drift to the front of her jeans. Dallas kissed her hard and whispered I love you into her ear, kissing it gently. His fingers nimbly worked the button and the zipper off of her jeans, all while still looking within her eyes. Both there breaths were ragged and slowed. There faces flushed and warm. As Dallas slid the pants down Sherry's legs, his eyes slid slowly up her porcelain body. Light freckles covered her chest and her arms and her skin was a creamy pale. Her Hands went to his belt and attempted to take them off, but her hands were shaking so bad. Dallas put his hands over hers and brought them to his lips, kissing each one gently.

"Relax." Sherry nodded and placed her hands on Dallas's shoulders as he removed his jeans. He leaned down and kissed her, hoping to not make her so nervous. His lips drifted down to her neck, and down her stomach, enjoying the little gasps she made when he did that.

Finally, he removed her undergarments and stared upon her naked beauty. His mouth opened a bit in amazement as she grew nervous under his gaze, moving her arms to cover herself. Dallas moved her arms away, kissing her forehead. "Don't…your beautiful." He whispered against her neck. He saw her smile and felt her hands slip up and down his back, slightly dragging her finger nails, making him shiver in delight and almost lose control. Dallas looked back into her eyes again, watching them and searching. "Do you want this?" she stared at him for a moment then pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hard. "Yes." She whispered hoarsely, closing her eyes as Dallas kissed her roughly, distracting her from the pain that came slightly when he slipped into her.

She gasped inside his mouth and whimpered. Dallas kissed her creased forehead and lips, whimpering comforting words into her ears. "It'll get better. I promise" Sherry nodded, arms wrapping around his neck and a leg around his hip. Pain soon morphed into pleasure as the two gave into each other. Gasps and broken whispers of I love you's escaped there mouths as they reached there points, Dallas falling gently on Sherry, kissing her all over her face with the last bits of energy he had.

They breathed in each others scent and touched faces, memorizing them. Dallas lay beside Sherry and drew her naked body to his own, cradling her face to his chest, tucking covers around there tired bodies. Sherry looked up and smiled at him whirly. "Don't ever leave me." She whispered, kissing his chin. Dallas smiled and closed his eyes, tracing his index finger along her back. "I won't." He kissed her gently, taking in her sweet taste. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. Sherry whispered the same to him. "Merry Christmas Sugar." Dallas said as he watched Sherry try to fight off sleep. "Merry" she yawned, snuggling into his arms, which engulfed her. "Christmas, Dallas." Dallas listened as her breath became even and her body relaxed. He kissed her forehead and whispered. "Thank you."

To Dallas, this was the best Christmas present he could have got. To Dallas, this made up for all the horrible times in his life. He knew now he had a new reason for living. It didn't come in a box with a bow or paper, in a stocking or under a tree. No. It came in form of the girl sleeping in his arms that he realized he loved very much.

"**_So this is Christmas, huh? Guess it isn't so bad after all."_**

* * *

**_merry christmas. review._**


End file.
